No me rechaces
by Ana8park
Summary: Luego de haber decidido declarar su amor... lo rechazan. Sterek, Sciles, Stisaac


**Prólogo**

—Eh... Esto es una broma ¿cierto? —murmuró confundido mientras miraba hacia los lados tratando de encontrar alguna señal de que aquello se trataba de, efectivamente, de una broma, sin embargo en ese vago intento lo único que recibió fueron negativas a su pregunta de parte de sus otros compañeros. Algo que hizo a su corazón latir con impaciencia y bochorno—. Eh... —tartamudeo, porque él usualmente tartamudeaba ante la presión de una situación como esa y aunque sus instintos de sobrevivencia le decían que dijera alguna mentira, él nunca lo haría por lo menos no ante esa situación, así que, reunió toda su valentía para responder con la verdad aun sabiendo que eso significara una muerte prematura—. Pues, lo siento, tú no me gustas…

La voz de Stiles se detuvo a tomar una gran bocanada de aire que necesitaba con urgencia, a decir verdad, todo aquello le parecía muy absurdo ante sus oídos, ¿no habían escapado apenas unos segundos atrás de una mujer serpiente cuya única intención era comerse a todos los hombres de Beacon Hills? Una declaración de amor en esos momentos no parecía ser una buena idea, por lo menos no cuando apenas podían agradecer estar vivos, ¡y aún más él! ¿No tenía una herida sangrante en la yugular? Eso lo habría matado de no ser por los hombres lobo quien atacaron a la mujer serpiente… pero luego de todo eso ahí estaba, rodeado por todos los integrantes de la manada, no protegiéndolo y en vez de ello recriminándole con sus potentes miradas lobunas como si sus palabras fueran una mentira a pesar de que no lo eran y ellos mismos lo supieran.

Stiles frunció el ceño nunca le había gustado que lo juzgasen de esa manera y de ninguna manera en realidad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó atónito Derek Hale, quién a los ojos de Stiles, siempre se había tratado de un hombre que nunca en su vida había sido rechazado y menos por alguien como él, joven, necesitado de amor, de atención y de sexo—. ¿Qué?

El corazón de Derek Hale latía demasiado rápido como nunca antes lo había hecho, estaba conmocionado porque al ver la reacción que tenía en la cara el chico enfrente de él hizo que todos esos nervios se transformarán en pánico. No podía decir que lo había planeado durante semanas enteras o que lo había planeado desde que lo conoció y desde que se dio cuenta que le gustaba muchísimo. En realidad fue un tema que le dio vueltas desde hacía mucho, y luego de verlo casi morir… bueno, había un buen punto para decir que aquello no era precisamente la cosa más romántica del mundo, ni siquiera parecía ser una confesión de verdad, lo había precipitado todo y solo dijo lo que su corazón le dictaba en el peor momento pero ahora que la situación frustro sus planes se dio cuenta que quizás si hubiera esperado un poco más para decírselo, un poco después de que los estragos de la criatura sobrenatural que los había intentado matar hubiera desaparecido, quizás y solo quizás, la respuesta se habría acercado a lo que esperaba escuchar.

—Ya lo oíste Derek —continuó Stiles ante el silencio de Derek, atendiendo la herida con una gasa que había sacado de algún lugar del loft donde el hombre lobo tenía el botiquín exclusivamente para él—. No creo que me vayan mucho los chicos... oh, bueno, no lo sé aún, pero mi relación contigo nunca ha sido buena y tú no me gustas ni una pequeña pizca... así que…

Stiles frunció el ceño un poco más, nunca habría esperado escucharse a sí mismo decir tales palabras y la cosa comenzaba a sonar un poco más bizarra de lo que ya era. De hecho, nadie de ahí hubiera esperado que Stiles dijera esas cosas. Scott, por ejemplo, le miro mientras se dibujaba en su rostro un gesto que le indicaba lo muy alarmado que se encontraba ante la situación entre Stiles y Derek, quien apenas se había dado cuenta de los nervios de los demás, sabiendo inmediatamente que más de uno parecía no creer del todo lo que el castaño había declarado, inclusive él.

La tensión sexual entre ellos era demasiado visible, le habrían dicho, pero ahora que Stiles soltaba esas palabras… Derek ya no sabe en que creer y el hecho le hacía sentirse estúpido ¿Siempre terminaba ilusionándose con amores como ese? Tal vez debería recapacitar ante sus preferencias, pero sabía en el fondo de su ser que algo como eso no podía ser cuando se trataba de Stiles porque… era Stiles del que estaban hablando. El mismo del que se había enamorado, del que no podía deshacerse aunque de eso dependiera su vida, porque…

—Ehm... —Stiles miro hacia un lugar fijo en el suelo y dio un paso hacia atrás con la herida torpemente tratada. Paso su mano sobre la gasa y luego miro a los presentes con el nerviosismo en su mirada—. Yo... creo que... quizás sería mejor sí... ¿me voy?

Derek miró por el rabillo del ojo que Scott asentía mientras miraba a su amigo con sorpresa, todos de hecho le miraban como si fuera un bicho raro y al no sentirse con apoyo moral Stiles había llegado a la conclusión de que debía irse antes de que los lobos perdieran su autocontrol y fueran a su yugular que ya de por si estaba en una terrible situación. Así que pasó de largo a Derek y cogió su mochila para ponérsela en el hombro, miró a todos por un segundo y después hecho a correr hacía su adorado Jeep como si eso dependiera su vida. Entonces, cuando Stiles los dejo a todos en medio del loft, Derek se desplomó en el suelo sintiéndose miserable. Sus Betas lo ayudaron a incorporarse y una vez ya tranquilo, se sentaron alrededor de él para que sintiera su apoyo, sin embargo aquello parecía no funcionar del todo, todos estaban exhaustos con la última misión… todos están genuinamente ofuscados con sus propios problemas que atenderlo a él, le parecía injusto y egoísta.

Pero Derek no podía decir nada al respecto… no teniendo el corazón roto.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó de pronto Lydia Martin no tan convencida de estar sentada en la el suelo del lugar, con todo ese lodo y suciedad, cosa que estropeaba su diminuta falda y sus tacones de charol—. Estaba convencida de que le gustaba Derek… ¿Por qué no tienes ninguna silla?

—Yo también —se apresuró a decir Scott con la mirada ida en un punto fijo de los pilares, ignorando por completo la pregunta de Lydia—. El olor que desprendía él siempre cuando te veía era muy distinto al normal... —afirmó mientras posaba un segundo su mirada en Derek cómo tratando que con eso sintiera su apoyo emocional, aunque eso no ayudo en absoluto, regreso su mirada al pilar que miraba—. ¿No se supone que los compañeros de vida se atraen independientemente de todo lo demás?

—Yo creo que Stiles estaba sorprendido —murmuró Isaac con los brazos cruzados y sin mirar a nadie en específico—. Digo, no fue muy buena tu declaración de amor ¿a quién se le ocurre voltearse tan de repente y decirle "me gustas Stiles ¿quieres ser mi pareja de por vida?"? Eso es creepy... y de mal gusto incluso ¿De por vida, en serio? ¿No es eso como pedirle matrimonio? ¡Apenas somos adolescentes!

Todo mundo le miro mal, y Lahey se quedó callado después de que nadie estuviese de su lado. Era absurdo porque sabía que tenía razón, así que se escondió entre sus brazos, decidido a no volver a opinar al respecto.

«Malditos cortos de mente» sentenció.

—Nunca me habían rechazado —hablo por fin Derek después de un rato—. Paige se hizo la difícil pero... a ella no le dije de esa forma que me gustaba —el mayor recordó aquella vez, ahora estando grande, lo de Paige se le hacía cómo un juego, un amor adolescente que creía en las falsas promesas, pero Stiles era distinto—. Creí que Stiles me aceptaría... ya había planeado lo que haría esta noche.

Y al igual que como lo habían hecho con Lahey, todo mundo se le quedo mirando a Derek cómo si lo que hubiese dicho fuese muy extraño. Pero al mayor no pareció importarle lo mal que lo veían, se sentía muy dolido cómo para importarle algo como eso.

—No se acaba el mundo por qué alguien te rechace Derek —dijo Lydia con una pequeña sonrisa alentadora en los labios bien perfilados con un lápiz labial rojo—. Estoy segura que, como dijo Isaac, Stiles estaba asustado por la forma en que lo dijiste. Quizás debas volver a intentarlo, pero esta vez con más romance ¡Yo puedo planearlo todo! Ten un poco de fe Derek, estoy segura que Stiles terminará aceptándote.

Todos sus betas dijeron lo que restaba de esa tarde que Stiles y él terminarían saliendo luego de que Lydia terminase de preparar su plan. Derek los miro a todos con una sonrisa complacida por sentirse comprendido y aceptado por sus betas, y decidido a que Stiles no lo rechazaría de nuevo, a la larga lo convencieron de que el adolescente también le gustaba Derek, así que asintió, y Lydia sonrió mostrando sus dientes perlados aceptando su próxima misión.

De todos modos, no perdía nada con volverlo a intentar.


End file.
